One Love
by kazykim13
Summary: Aurora tends to a wounded Mulan while they begin thinking about one another romantically. Mulan finds something that can bring Phillip back thinking only for Aurora's sake. Will it be the right choice? (Re-upload of an older fic)
1. Chapter 1

The hazy colors of green and blue mixed in with the adrenaline that ran through their bodies. Mulan and Aurora were running for their lives through the crowded brush. Running from the pack of wolves obviously angry with something they did earlier. "What did we do?" Aurora asked panting between breaths, she held onto Mulan's arm not solely from fear, more to keep up with Mulan's speed. "let's not stop to ask." Mulan replied quickly, her busy eyes were scanning beyond the trees trying to find a place to get the advantage. Suddenly, Aurora's foot hit an uprooted tree root and she fell full into Mulan bringing both girls down harshly to the ground. For that brief moment both women stared into each other's eyes. Then wolf snarls and growls were around them now. Mulan quickly jumped up, helping Aurora up. She held her sword out toward the wolves, showing each and every wolf, they weren't interested in dying. Aurora behind Mulan's strong body was frantically looking around, fear penetrated every fiber in her body. She held onto Mulan for dear life. Mulan looked at the wolves that were circling around them. _one...two...four...six..._ Mulan thought of any strategy for Aurora to run safely away while she handled the wolves. Mulan looked toward the small hills an indents seeing a small opening in the ground just a ways away. The hole was big enough for Aurora's small frame, she could easily climb in. Mulan was determined to get Aurora to safety. _It'll work...It will..._ Mulan tapped Aurora's arm, "do you see that hole?" Mulan asked, her guard still up, _these wolves were going to attack any second..._ "yes..."Aurora replied in a low fearful whisper. "I need you to run as fast into it when I say, okay?" Aurora couldn't disagree, Mulan was always final when it came to any plan. Aurora nodded, her eyes were glued to the hole in the ground. Mulan nodded, looked back at the wolves, _this will be fun..._ Mulan swung her sword, causing a wolf to lunge toward her, making all the wolves react at once. "GO!" Mulan yelled as the wolves jumped toward her. Aurora full of fear and adrenaline ran as fast as she could into the hole. Mulan slashed at the first wolf, nicking its pelt before diving toward the outside of the hole, protecting Aurora from any intruders. The wolves were fierce and snarled, biting towards her. Mulan slashed her sword in the air, showing no fear. Aurora only saw Mulan's legs and the wolves in front of her.

Their teeth were menacing enough with their snouts scrunched up, ready for the kill. The same wolf that attacked first jumped at Mulan, who guarded herself with the sword, falling to the ground with the wolf on top. The noise of teeth and steel scratching together echoed through the forest, Mulan was struggling to push the enormous wolf off. Aurora clenched the dirt under her white fingers, she was terrified for year wolves attacking Mulan alone and outnumbered. Mulan kicked the wolf off, hearing the cry of the animal. Wolf after wolf lunged toward the mighty Warrior until one wolf fell motionless and bloody, that was the final sign if the battle's end. The wolves scurried off into the forest with their pride hurt. Aurora crawled out of the crevice to congratulate her Warrior. Mulan smiled weakly toward Aurora as she stood straight up, both facing each other. Suddenly, Mulan fell to one knee holding her side. Aurora rushed to catch Mulan, seeing the bloodied hand Mulan took away from the wound. Mulan clenched her side, grunting from the pain. "I'm fine, we just need to get to a river or lake..." Mulan said, trying to stand with her knees buckling and shaking, only with the help of Aurora did she finally stand. "We need to hurry Mulan!" Aurora held onto Mulan trying to keep her up right as she hobbled in search of water. Mulan told Aurora that if wolves were this close that water was sure to be near. to Aurora's surprise, Mulan pointed out a river that was nearby quickly. Mulan's blood dripped behind them, she was unsteady and loosing blood, fast. Finally, making it to the River, Mulan collapsed when the river was in sight. Aurora quickly went through the small pack Mulan carried and found a small cloth. Aurora ran to the river soaking the cloth rushing back to Mulan's side. She took the armor off and saw the deep claw marks the wolves inflicted, also, she spotted another scar from Mulan's past. It was a long, steady scar across her abdomen. Aurora tended back to the wound, pressing the cool cloth to it. _please Mulan, don't leave me yet._..


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours passed, Aurora made a small fire big enough for both girls to enjoy the warmth. Mulan awoke with urgency, looking around her surroundings. She noticed it was night, the moon was shining down on her, the rushing if the river was evident as well. Her wound stretched from her sudden reactions, pain rushed through her body. Mulan grabbed her side. Mulan noticed a wrap of some sort was placed around the wound. Mulan grunted trying to mask her pain not to wake Aurora who slept next to her. Aurora awoke scared, "Mulan?!" Aurora grabbed Mulan's arm, seeing she was awake and holding her side. "Did the wound open?" Mulan nodded, not knowing what to say other than, "Sorry. I awoke quickly and..."  
>"it's no problem, I should put more herbs on it anyways." Aurora smiles, walking near the river's edge, soaking a cloth and lifting a big leaf that had some herbal glob on top. Mulan looked at the herbs surprised, she never knew Aurora had such skills in herbal remedies. Aurora sat close to Mulan, observing the wound and the wrap. "Hm, I'm going to have to put a new wrap on." Aurora scooted closer to Mulan side, still looking at the wound. Mulan's face felt hot from the closeness of the Princess and from her directness. "this may hurt..." Aurora's warm fingers touched the Warrior's chill body, her delicate hands began to unwrap the bandage. Chills went down Mulan's spine from the small fingers softly brushed against her cold skin.<p>

Mulan winced from the pain of how much the bandages stuck to her wound. Aurora couldn't help but admire Mulan's figure. She was only wearing the under fabric, Aurora's eyes wandered around Mulan's obviously toned abdomen, her ribs barely showing how thin Mulan actual was from under all the armor. She also stared at the scar that was across Mulan's stomach as well. Aurora glanced up at Mulan, making sure not to hurt her too much, but also to just see how strong Mulan was. _This wound is far worse than it should be, yet she is quiet..._ Mulan's eyes looked down into the Princess' who quickly went back to tending the wound. Finally, the bandage was off and Aurora patted the wet cloth first then began to put on the herbal mixture. The pain was immense, Mulan's body couldn't help but twitch in reflex. "S-sorry...it just-" Mulan bit her lip, it was like the wound was burning in a fire while a thousand needles were being stuck into it, "hurts..." Mulan let out a deep, audible breath. Aurora felt worried of how much pain Mulan was enduring at the moment, she didn't want to hurt Mulan in any way. At last, the pain was ceased and a new, fresh bandage was put on. Mulan just realizing that her armor was off of her, more that her scar was showing, she tried to look for something to cover her bare body. Aurora let out a small grin and picked up the blanket for Mulan, "Here, you're probably cold." Mulan stopped her actions looking at Aurora's kind face. Mulan reached out a bit embarrassed grabbing the blanket. Their fingers lightly touched each other, the sensation that went through Mulan's body was eccentric. Mulan could only wonder from that brief moment if Aurora could feel it as well. Aurora smiled letting go of the thick blanket, watching Mulan put it around her at once, hiding the scar, wondering _Did she feel that?_


	3. Chapter 3

It took several hours before both girls fell asleep in the moonlit forest. Mulan occasionally shifted in her spot, trying to fund a better position for her wound, but it was useless. Aurora felt Mulan moving around, out of sleepiness and weariness, she outstretched an arm, placing it across Mulan's chest, her hand wrapped around Mulan's shoulder, pulling her closer. Mulan held her breath from anxiety. She felt a tingling in her stomach and almost heard her mind speaking out loud in the silent, desolate forest. "Sleep..." Aurora let out a mumbled, half asleep remark. Mulan let her breath go, knowing the Princess was asleep and probably wouldn't even remember this moment, but in all actuality Mulan, secretly, didn't mind. Mulan slowly placed her hand on Aurora's resting hand and finally felt ease with her pains. She smiled finally falling asleep.

The morning was brisk, the river gently flowed next to the women, speaking magical whispers to the forest and all around. Aurora awoke, rubbing her eyes from tiredness, she looked beside her to find Mulan was already up. Mulan sat at the river's edge just meditating. Aurora peered at the wound, seeing that the cloth was still clean, but also noticing Mulan set the blanket next to her. Aurora stood wrapping the second blanket around her, walking toward the silent Mulan. Aurora picked up Mulan's blanket and wrapped her with it. "you'll catch a cold..." Aurora cooed, sitting down next to Mulan. Mulan opened her eyes slowly, looking into the river, sad. "I'm fine." Mulan said strongly, but her body shivered from the cold morning. Aurora scooted closer to Mulan, her body was chilled like a snow covered rock. "Mulan, always taking care if others..." Aurora said as she took Mulan's cold hands into her warm hands, she felt chills as Mulan's frozen fingers touched Hers. Mulan looked into Aurora's eyes, scared of what she felt deep within her. "Tell me Mulan, has anyone taken care of you?" Aurora asked smiling, her tone was half serious, knowing it was a question more to herself. Mulan ached a smile and dropped her hands, wrapping the blanket around herself. Mulan felt Aurora's fingers still lingering on her skin. _Why has she suddenly acted different? Did I say something to provoke this? No, It's because I got hurt, that's all..._ Mulan and Aurora sat in the silence for a long time, until the sunlight was shining through the clouds and the heat was upon them. Then Mulan finally tried to stand, she needed Aurora's help because of the wound. Aurora watched Mulan as she struggled to walk, even the slightest of movements hurt her(I wonder how Mulan got up this morning...she's so strong minded and passionately fierce...) Aurora felt sad to see her Warrior struggle, knowing it must hurt her sense of Duty and Honor as well. Mulan put her armor on, even though every piece made the wound more agitated and painful, she had to endure, for Aurora's and her own sake. _No matter the pain, I must endure...  
><em>  
>It was midday, Mulan and Aurora have been walking for hours nonstop. Aurora protested on occasions for Mulan's wound but Mulan, being stubborn and naive, wouldn't listen. Mulan felt her wound grow more gruesome by the hour, finally, Mulan finally stopped, collapsing onto a nearby rock, she sat on her good side showing the ache and pain, but never spoke a word. Aurora didn't like that Mulan tortured herself, she saw it in her eyes that she was in so much pain. Aurora was perfectly fine with resting for Mulan's sake. <em>If she wasn't so stubborn her wound would heal in no time!<em> Aurora watched Mulan as she tried to sit in a way that didn't hurt. "I'm going to set up camp." Aurora her eyes still on Mulan. "No, we must keep going-" Mulan said as she tried to sit up but Aurora cut her off, "No. We are staying here so you can rest." Mulan sat back down, her eyes darted towards Aurora who had made the decision. Aurora began walking away to set up a small fire and the bedrolls, Mulan didn't Protest anymore as she watched the Princess manage on her own. Aurora successfully started a fire, put the bedrolls out, and was tending to Mulan's wound. "Stop moving! I have to put the herbs on!"  
>"You're making it hurt more Princess!" Mulan said as she flinched every time Aurora's fingers pressed against her wound. "Well, if you stop moving then maybe It won't hurt!" Mulan let out a deep sigh, "Fine..." Aurora couldn't help but let out a small grin as she saw Mulan's defeat in protesting. Aurora wrapped the wound again with another clean wrap made from leaves and roots, letting the Warrior cover herself with the blanket. "this time you can't wear your armor until this wound heals." Mulan looked at her as if she said curses in her ears. "I must, I must protect you. My vow to Phillip was to protect you." Both girls stopped everything when the name 'Phillip' was mentioned. It was the first time in weeks since his name was brought up. <em>Phillip...How could I easily forget him?<em> Aurora sat silently, thinking if the man she once loved, how easily it was to discard his name from her heart. Mulan saw the sadness in her eyes she wanted so dearly to reach out and give Aurora the affection she needed, the affection she wanted to give. But, she sat still, watching Aurora carefully searching out the slightest details that made Aurora a true Beauty to admire. After a few minutes of silence Aurora perked up and began to engage in conversation with Mulan, who wasn't too keen at first. "does you wound hurt?"  
>"No." <em>Liar<em>  
>"are you cold?"<br>"No." _Liar_  
>"Are you hungry?"<br>"No..." Aurora opened her mouth but Mulan right away cut her off from what she was about to say. "Aurora! I'm fine, I don't need anything, I don't need your protection!" Mulan was obviously annoyed with Aurora's cat-game of twenty questions, but she was more annoyed with the idea of her being useless to Aurora, which wasn't true. "Mulan, you're always taking care of me, let me take care of you for a change." Aurora said back with the forcefulness as she did when she decided it was resting time.


	4. Chapter 4

Mulan looked passed Aurora, obviously still angry. "Are you hurt?" Aurora asked as she saw the hurt in Mulan's eyes, "and don't say No because I know you Mulan." Mulan looked back at her eyeing her, _Know me? You don't know me at all..._ Mulan shook her head, she didn't want to converse with Aurora at the moment, but Aurora didn't give up. "Mulan, just tell me what you are feeling." Mulan's brow twitched from the stress of everything. "I feel weak, defenseless, dishonored! You are here babying me because I am unable to even stand on my own two feet!" Mulan's rash voice had the Princess worried, but saw Mulan's countenance change to regret. "The last time I was wounded, I let many innocent people down..." Mulan's head dropped, her eyes on her wound. Aurora saw the pain of Mulan's past creep up, but she couldn't help but ask, "What happened?" Mulan looked up with sincere eyes, ready to tell Aurora about her past.

"it was many years ago, I was heading through the mountain pass when I came across The evil Queen's army. As I was fighting, a knight came from horseback, He had orders to kill Me. I managed to defeat him, but before I could finish it, he swung his sword right at me. I was badly wounded and bleeding profusely I had managed to escape to a nearby village. As I was resting in the night, the knight came to the village and began to burn down the village. I was unable to get out to fight because of my wound...Many innocent lives were taken from that knight that day..." Mulan wrapped the blanket closer to her body, keeping the warmth in. Aurora scooted closer to Mulan, this time Aurora set her head onto Mulan's shoulder. Both women sat like that comfortably, gazing into the fire, keeping warm together. Aurora gazing into the fire began to think of Phillip again _I have really forgotten him...because...this feels safe...like it's meant to be...This feels like home._

It was early morning and Mulan awoke with a startle. She looked around fearful, thinking something were there. Mulan sighed knowing she's only on edge because she hasn't had the opportunity to scout out the area. Mulan sat still for a moment, just listening to the sounds of the earth. She heard the birds chirp, the leaves rustle from the trees, she then began to hear Aurora's fast breaths. She looked beside her, at the Sleeping Beauty that lay there. Her chest heaved up and down quickly, her breaths were short and unarticulated. She saw Aurora struggling in her sleep. _Nightmares again..._ Mulan placed her hand in the Princess' hand, her thumb caressed the pale skin. She noticed Aurora began to calm down, she began to mumble something, but Mulan heard clear as day what Aurora spoke. Mulan sat shocked, her hand was still holding Aurora's like it was second nature. Mulan looked at the Princess' face, seeing she began to stir. Mulan pulling her hand away just as Aurora's eyes fluttered open. Aurora smiled, stretching the aches away she asked, "How long have you been up?"  
>Mulan smiled back, knowing Aurora didn't know what she has confessed from her dreams. "Just woke a minute ago, right before you. Aurora sat up, she looked at Mulan's wound, making sure it was healing right. "No walking I hope." Mulan shook her head, she stared at Aurora, she was beautiful, utter perfection, in any light she looked gorgeous to Mulan. Aurora smiled wide, "Good news! If you rest for another day, this wound will heal right up!" Mulan thanked Aurora but tried to tell her nicely that they had to get moving, for Phillip. Aurora winced at the name 'Phillip' she knew deep down, in her secret heart, she had abandoned the idea of saving Phillip. Mulan's determination was tremendous, Aurora didn't know how to tell her that she had forgotten about Phillip because she felt something greater to stick to. <em>She's so determined...I can never tell her what I really feel, that she is greater than any Prince.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Mulan sat in the bedroll with the blanket still over her, watching Aurora as she wandered around the camp site picking up wood an leaves for another fire. Aurora began to hum under her breath, a medley so sweet even the birds sang along. Mulan couldn't understand the force that drew her to Aurora. Her voice somehow put her in a trance she listed carefully, listening to the way Aurora's voice lifted and fell. Aurora glanced at Mulan noticing she was singing out loud at this point, noticing that Mulan listened to her voice. Shyly, she stopped her singing, blushing as she went silent. _Of course I begin to sing..._ To Aurora's surprise Mulan asked, "Why did you stop?"  
>"I-uhm..I didn't want to disturb you."<br>"No, it was...wonderful." Aurora began to blush more now because Mulan said it so genuinely. it took a few seconds for Aurora to start singing again, she began to sing ballads she learned from her childhood. One ballad in particular had Mulan listening in more carefully. "What is that song called?" Mulan asked curiously. Aurora stopped her singing, trying to remember the name. _That sounds like the 'the butterfly lovers'...but I haven't heard it in years..._ "Well, I'm sure it has a beautiful title...I just remember my mom singing it to me." Aurora smiled hinting that she was done singing for now.  
>The sun began to set and Mulan had grown restless, she wanted to help Aurora with anything she could get her hands on but Aurora wouldn't allow any movement on the wound. Aurora told Mulan she was going to gather more wood and water, and telling Mulan strictly not to move. Mulan watched as the small frame of Aurora disappeared into the forest to finally stretch her body. Sitting all day was giving strain on her muscles and she had to stretch them at least. It took Aurora half an hour to gather all the supplies, just seeing the fire, she noticed Mulan wasn't near the lit fire. Aurora's heart raced, panicking, she began to sprint toward the campsite. She frantically searched around, she only saw the remnants of Mulan's blanket and armor, but no sword.<p>

Sounds of owls and bats could be heard above Mulan's head. Mulan limped slowly deeper into the dark forest, the moon barely shining through the trees. She heard the crunch of leaves and branches in each step as she hobbled to a clearing. The moon was bright in the clearing, she could see everything ahead. Mulan looked up at the dim night sky searching for a specific star. _I summon..._ Before she could finish her words Mulan felt a presence behind her, she quickly Held up her sword, pointing It at the figure. She winced from the pain in her wound, which felt strained from her heavy sword in her weak arms. "you have summoned thee, The Su-Shyin, Warrior." The figure spoke in a hushed voice, speaking in Mulan's native tongue. It was hiding behind a black cloak, the hood covering its face. "I need something you can provide." Mulan spoke, her sword still pointed. "That is?" The voice replied still hushed. Mulan stood still thinking if what to request. "Something to bring back a loved one." Mulan spoke directly and seriously. "A loved one? You are treading in very dark magic, there will be a price to pay, Warrior."  
>"I understand." The figure stood silently, thinking of what to give. Then the boney fleshed arms outstretched from the cloak, moving slowly, The hands were almost demon like, long nails and scorched skin. Then a single candle appeared in its skeleton hands. "Burn this candle, as you burn the candle you must say the name of the loved one. After the name is spoken you must give a name that will sacrifice."<p>

"sacrifice?" Mulan's hands went numb, chills were sent down her spine. the hooded figure nodded. "You must trade something that is precious to you, something you hold dearly." Mulan lowered her sword, her head rushed of denials. _Don't make the deal, don't! There will be another way, Love..._ Mulan shook her head, trying to clear her mind of thoughts. Everything conflicted with another, it seemed even the wind was conflicted as it blew in Mulan's thick black hair. Mulan knew deep down this was not the way, but she had to do something for Aurora's happiness, Aurora was the very quick of Mulan, and she couldn't have Aurora's sadness dwell anymore. Mulan took the candle, hesitantly, staring at the stick of sienna wax. Contemplating if she had done right. The figure disappeared as soon as Mulan took the stick. Before saying in its fleeting voice, "The thing you hold most dear, Warrior" Mulan gripped the candle tightly, turning around to head back to camp before Aurora had noticed she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

In the distance Mulan saw the campfire still glowing, seeing Aurora sitting by it, stroking the hot embers of the wood with a long stick. Mulan hid the candle as she approached the camp knowing not to reveal what she had just done. Aurora heard branches breaking and immediately stood to see Mulan hobble towards her. "Mulan!" Aurora, dropping the stick, came as quickly as she could to Mulan's side, helping her walk to her bedroll. Mulan clung onto Aurora tightly, her wound burned, knowing it had opened again. As they sat down Aurora's eyes were filling with anxiety, but Mulan couldn't build up the courage to look at her. "Where did you go?" Aurora asked taking the sword from Mulan's hands, her voice shook with worry. "I just went to scout." Mulan mumbled looking down at her hands. "in your condition?! You shouldn't even be walking! What if you had fallen? Or bled out?" Aurora touched Mulan's hands that were fiddling with the blanket. Mulan finally looked up, seeing the seriousness and sadness that filled Aurora's eyes. Aurora was on the verge of tears, she was scared out if her mind. "Mulan, I'll take care of you. Don't worry..." Aurora spoke as she squeezed Mulan's hands. Mulan felt a rush of emotions, she wanted so badly to tell Aurora how she felt, what she felt, how since the day they met she wanted her.

How every touch was enough to break her. But the lingering thought of the candle had her dare not speak a word. This candle was the answer to her overwhelming feelings, this candle was the key to Aurora's happiness. Because in the end, it's Phillip she loved, not her. Mulan took her hands away from Aurora's tempting grasp and pulled the blanket near her. "I'm really tired..." Mulan mumbled as she saw Aurora's countenance fall to sadness once again. Mulan laid her head on the hard bedroll, pulling the blanket over her body. She felt sad to deny the Princess her emotions and comfort, but she knew she couldn't get herself too close then she already was. Because her emotions were already getting the better of her. She wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her now. _You must think if Duty before One's self..._ Mulan heard Aurora lay onto her bedroll, she felt the distance between them, even though they were so close together. Mulan, making sure Aurora was laying down to sleep, she took the candle from its hiding spot and raised it to her face, looking at the glossy wax while thinking if what the Su-Shyin told her. _This is the answer..._ Mulan carefully put it away, reaching across her bedroll for her bag, she snuck it inside carefully. _It has to be..._

The next morning was warm and sunny. Aurora awoke earlier than Mulan, seeing how tired Mulan has been she didn't bother to wake her. Aurora stared at the black-haired girl that slept soundly and peacefully next to her. Aurora noticed when Mulan was dreaming intently because Mulan would scrunch her nose and breath heavily. Now and again Mulan would twitch but never woke. Aurora smiled knowing Mulan could have this time for herself and her dreams. Aurora just noticed that her nightmares had stopped as well. She began to think W_hen did they stop?_ Aurora thought long and hard before she realized ever since Mulan had comforted her the other night, all her horrible dreams had stopped. Aurora lifted her hand to touch the Sleeping Warrior's face, she wanted so badly to feel Mulan's soft skin against her fingers, like the moment they touched briefly, but she hesitated and retracted her hand. She knew it wasn't a good idea, _Mulan_ _doesn't see me the way I see her..._ Aurora smiled sadly and stood to prepare for the morning. Finally, Mulan awoke from the sun shining fiercely in her face, she slept so deeply she didn't even awake when the morning birds chirped. Mulan tried to sit up quickly, but she felt her wound bound tightly by bandages. Mulan lifted the blanket admiring the bandage. She noticed Aurora put a new bandage on while she slept, even making it more tighter and sturdier, she made it impossible for Mulan to move without careful precision. _of course._ Mulan smiled at Aurora's wit. Mulan heaved herself up from the bed, looking around the campsite just for curiosity of Aurora's whereabouts. She saw A fresh fire was set and some kind if animal roasted on a spit. Mulan practically drooled from the meat. She hadn't eaten the night before from her journey to see the Black Mage. Aurora emerged from the woods carryig fresh water in the canteens they had. She smiled as she saw Mulan awake and standing. "I see you got up with no problem?"  
>"You need more than this bandage to keep me down." Mulan smiled a little too joyful that the Princess blushed from her joke. Mulan caught herself and awkwardly turned to look at her bedroll. Aurora saw the awkwardness Mulan showed and came to Mulan tapping her on the shoulder. Mulan looked at her noticing how close their faces were from each other. Another step and their lips would be touching. Aurora offered her a canteen, Mulan gladly took the canteen from her immediately drinking the fresh water. Aurora noticed small drips if the cool water streamed down Mulan's bare neck.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Aurora swallowed hard trying not to engulf her mind in the thoughts that crossed her mind every so often. Mulan gave the half empty canteen back nodding her head in thanks. Aurora stared a bit in Mulan's eyes, smiling before turning to tend to the neat. Mulan's heart fluttered at the small moment Aurora and her shared, she could swear on her life that Aurora looked at her differently, the way lovers look, but she didn't want to believe what her mind has been thinking in these moments together. Aurora turned the meat on the fire thinking to herself Mulan stared back as if she was declaring her love, but Aurora didn't want to ponder on such thoughts long, knowing Mulan was only admiring her like any friend would. Mulan and Aurora sat silently eating, not because they were awkward with each other, but because they had been starving and they finally ate something that wasn't roots and bland plants. Aurora felt embarrassed because she was eating hungrily like an animal she forgot Mulan was right next to her. She slowed her bites and munched like a Princess should. Mulan stared at Aurora at how well she was eating. She felt a bit sad that she hadn't provided efficient food in the past weeks, but she truly admired Aurora for fending for herself these past days. Then she saw Aurora become embarrassed from Mulan staring. "You're eating very well." Mulan finally said finishing her meat. "I was hungry..." Aurora said in a hushed voice, feeling embarrassed still. _She probably thinks I'm a savage..._ "That makes two of us." Mulan smiled lightening the mood, Aurora noticed that Mulan wasn't judging her, she was happy that she was eating comfortably. Aurora smiled big, finishing her meat not caring how savage she looked, all she cared was sharing a good meal with someone she cared for.

Aurora and Mulan spent their now free time by the river. Aurora was playing like a child in the river, trying to catch fish with her bare hands. Mulan sat watching from a rock near the riverbank as well, her hair in a tight bun. She smiled at how childish Aurora was. She would have never guessed a sheltered Princess like Aurora could play, with fish even. Mulan laughed at Aurora as she went to catch a fish but fell in the process completely soaking her clothes. Aurora arose from the water, dripping, also laughing with Mulan. "You think this is funny?" Aurora asked moving closer to Mulan in her wet clothes. "Thankfully, you werent wearing your dress, and yes. It's quite entertaining." Mulan nodded, still laughing. Aurora was just happy to see Mulan smile and have fun, the usual stoic Warrior was enjoying herself, for once. Aurora loved Mulan's smiles, and her laugh made it even better. Aurora was standing in front of Mulan, obstructing the sun's rays from Mulan. "Because you think it's funny, let's go for a little swim." Aurora said with the slyest smiles she could put on. Mulan froze, knowing exactly what she was going to do. "Aurora! You wouldn't!" Mulan was practiacally daring Aurora. Aurora put on a friendly smirk and immediately pulled Mulan from the safety of land. Both girls fell right in the water, together. Mulan, now drenched, just laughed at Aurora, who was beneath her body, half in the water.

Both girls giggled together. Mulan suddenly noticed how close Aurora was, again. This time, Mulan had her pinned beneath her, both stared into each other's eyes. Immediately both were enchanted by each other's gaze. Aurora's blue eyes were so inviting to Mulan. Mulan's deep brown eyes were enticing as well. Mulan's hair went loose, water dripped from the ends. Aurora couldn't help but lean up toward Mulan, her eyes drifted from Mulan's eyes to her lips, then Mulan looked away. Both girls felt their hearts jump for a second. Mulan stood quickly but clumsily, Aurora saw the confusion in Mulan. Aurora sat up, worried of what she had done. "Mulan..I..I" Mulan looked at Aurora, not confused but anxious. _I have to light that candle before anything else happens..._ Mulan denied the feelings she felt, walking away leaving Aurora alone. Aurora watched her Warrior, whom she loved, walk away leaving her in the river. _I didn't mean to..._


	8. Chapter 8

Mulan paced around the fire candle in hand, Aurora still absent from the camp. Mulan replayed the moment in her head, she was more than confused on what happened. She knew someone leaned, but she couldn't help but wonder who leaned first. She felt guilt for Phillip, and disgust for herself. _I shouldn't have...Phillip...Aurora...are ment to be together. It's my fault this has happened..._ Mulan stopped mid step, firmly gripping the candle. It was time. Mulan held the candle wick over the fire, watching the wick light with such intensity. A red and purple smoke was let from the candle, voices began to speak as the wick burned. A powerful voice began to speak, "Who does this candle burn for?" Mulan gulped. "P-Phillip, Prince Phillip." The wick sputtered flames, Mulan noticed the wick wasn't shrinking, it was burning in the same place she lit it from. Then a giant flame appeared from the candle, the flame showed a hazy image of the Prince, he was riding his horse gallantly. Mulan just watched the other images the flame produced of Phillip, going by like he was really in front of her. "Who is the sacrifice?" the voice boomed louder, the flames getting more intense as each second passed. Before Mulan could say anything she heard a voice from behind, "Mulan!" Aurora's shrill voice echoed in the forest. Mulan looked behind her, candle in hand, seeing a frightened and confused Princess behind her. "W-what are you doing?" Mulan glanced down at the burning candle, _it's the right thing to do. Isn't it...?_ Aurora looked at the burning candle in Mulan's firm grip. "What is that...?" Aurora half knowing the answer already. Mulan looked up at Aurora, her eyes were intense and filled with tears, "Fa Mulan." Mulan spoke clearly and loudly, Aurora looked at the sadness that filled Mulan's eyes, and began to cry from the eerie feeling that was overwhelming. The candle sputtered and showed an also hazy image of Mulan. She was fighting in the war, bravery and strength was all that was seen. Mulan's hand shook from the anxiety and weakness, her body felt weaker and weaker by the minute. "Mulan...what have you done?" Aurora demanded an answer, she felt tears streaming down her face. The candle shot out a red and black ghastly hand, it went toward Mulan, the hand thrust its fingers into Mulan's chest, ripping her glowing, beating heart out. Mulan grunted from the pain, she could hear her heart beating. _My..heart...?! that's what it's taking...?_! Mulan and Aurora, wide eyed, watched as the thing held Mulan's beating heart, then with a crackle, the ghostly hand vanished with Mulan's heart and the candle. Aurora hurried to Mulan's side seeing her collapse to the floor, clutching her chest. Mulan sat horrified, feeling the emptiness in her chest, no beating, no passion, no love.

A single tear shed from Mulan's eye and suddenly, Mulan looked at Aurora indifferent, she pushed her aside and with a hard voice, "We must find you Prince now." Mulan felt her emotions vanish into thin air. She began realized what was traded, she thought her life was more valuable than what really was gone. The love for Aurora was taken from her. The Su-Shyin knew a life without Aurora and the love for her was worse than death. Mulan felt the void in her, the emptiness and knew it can never return, for the Su-Shyin was darker than The Wraith, and keen on its sacrifices. Aurora stared at the Warrior's back, seeing the change. _She traded her heart for Phillip?_ Aurora couldn't believe the sacrifice that was given for her sake, _But I never wanted it... _ After a few hours of awkwardness and coldness from Mulan, Both girls silently laid in their bedrolls, Aurora managed to fall asleep first, Mulan laid staring up at the starry sky and wondered _will she feel it too, the love the was ripped away?_ Mulan knew before, these thoughts would make her mind race, but now it was empty and silent. Mulan turned to her side and closed her eyes, knowing now, of the mistake she had just made.

The next morning the girls woke early and got ready to head off to find the Prince. Aurora couldn't help but feel hurt. They were finally going to find Phillip and no matter how hard she thought of him, her mind wandered off thinking of Mulan and the love she felt for her, or more for the love that felt like it was ripped away from her ever since Mulan's heart was taken from her. Aurora still didn't understand how the candle worked and how it was suppose to bring Phillip back, but she knew inevitably, he was back now. Mulan still acted coldly toward Aurora, no matter how hard Aurora tried to lift Mulan's spirits and attitude, she was still unmoved by her words.


	9. Chapter 9

Mulan and Aurora were walking in the familiar path of where the Castle was. Aurora saw the big, faded pillars of the familiar entrance. She walked up the stairs seeing the past come to life, as she walked inside, she could see the waxed marble floor with the gleaming chandeliers hanging. She saw the familiar faces of guests and smelled the faded perfumes of the ballroom. She walked steadily, as if the floor could give out any minute, capturing every memory that came back. She walked toward the thrones where the presiding King and Queen would sit. She touched the old, dusty throne gently, feeling the roughness of the un-kept wooden throne arm. The velvet seat was torn and fading in its once gleaming red color. Aurora stared down at the throne thinking of the life she was bound to have had with Phillip. How this castle was passed down to Phillip and his betrothed. Aurora left the lonely thrones and ventured deeper in the castle, Mulan followed silently behind her, silent as ever. The clanking if her armor was the only sounds that echoed in the silent ghost castle. Aurora came across the library, remembering the many books she read as we waited for Philip to be done with his arrangements. She remembered the little corner where she sat, near the window in the sun's warming light. Aurora went into the library, the dust filled her lungs right as she walked in. She coughed as she walked to her sacred spot.

She smiled remembering the many adventures she shared with herself in her books. Aurora looked out at the now shattered window, remembering the view of the bustling courtyard with its carriages and people. Aurora remembered seeing her Aunts, the good fairies, that would often walk near the library window to say hello to Aurora. Then, a thought came across Aurora's mind. Aurora looked intently in the courtyard, dazed. _The good fairies...Aunt Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather...they could help Mulan!_ Aurora looked at Mulan, who was just standing at the entrance watching Aurora like a curious child. Aurora could see the emptiness in Mulan's eyes, and she knew she could feel it as well, she knew she wasn't the only one in that. Aurora nodded her head, it was a plan. The Good fairies were her only hope now. "Mulan...we need to go into the forest again..." Aurora said as she walked toward Mulan, who looked at her slightly confused. "Why...? We just got here. Aren't we going to search for Prince Phillip?" Mulan's face was serious as ever. "I want to see my Aunts before we find Phillip..." Aurora tried to hide any hint of hope in her voice, she didn't want to have Mulan thinking anything, for she was afraid what this heartless Mulan, of what she would do or say now. Mulan looked straight into Aurora's eyes, "We can go see them." Aurora smiled, gleaming with determination. "Thank you!" Aurora quickly went past Mulan, heading toward the back entrance of the castle, heading toward the Castle's garden, walking through a small passage into the forest. _They will help Mulan._ Aurora's smile was still on her delicate face each step of the way to the small cottage where her Aunts lived.

The sun was beginning to set as Mulan and Aurora approached a small mill house deep in the forest. Aurora saw the more than familiar cottage, she remembered growing up here when Malificent cursed her as an infant. Aurora stepped briskly toward the door, knocking giddily. "Aunt Fauna! Merryweather! Flora?" waiting for a reply, she could hear footsteps near the door. The door swung open with three tiny women flooding Aurora with hugs and kisses. "Dear Rose! You look much older!" Aunt Flora said as she hugged her. Fauna began to tear up just by the sight of an older Aurora. Aunt Merryweather was the last to hug Aurora, giving a great big hug, "Dear child! How long it has been! Only yesterday you were a small child of 16!" Aurora smiled to all her Aunts, feeling the genuine love that came from each woman. "Child why are you here?" Aunt Flora asked stepping back to admire Aurora's youth. "Who is this woman?" Aunt Merryweather asks interrupting Flora. "Aunt Merryweather, this is Mulan." Aurora smiled big introducing Mulan to her Aunts. Mulan gave a nod from the acknowledgment. "She has been with me ever since...Phillip had gone." Aurora tried to make her voice as hushed as she could when she mentioned Phillip. Her aunts still heard her and became silent. "Poor child! come in! Come in!" Aunt Fauna says taking Aurora's hand to comfort her. Aurora stood looking at Mulan, who still wasn't moved by Aurora's looks. Aurora felt sad again, she didn't like to see her Warrior without emotions or feelings. "I was hoping you could help me with something..." Aurora said looking at her Aunts determined as they all walked inside the cottage.


	10. Chapter 10

As everyone one settled in the living-room area, sitting with cups of tea Aunt flora asked Aurora what she needed help with. "Is it something to do with your Prince, Phillip?" Aurora shook her head, seeing the surprised looks on her aunts' faces. "Its..." Aurora glanced where Mulan was standing, she was leaning against the wall, sipping her tea quietly. "I need help with...uhm.." Aurora shifted in her seat _I obviously did not think this out...I can't just talk about Mulan's actions in front of her..._ Aurora sat quietly for a few seconds until Aunt Merryweather asked Mulan to help her bring some more tea. Aurora looked at Aunt Merryweather relieved and happy, knowing she was the one to understand her position. Merryweather winked and pushed Mulan into the direction of the kitchen. Aurora watched as the Warrior left the then became very serious as soon as Mulan left the room. "I need help to reverse a spell."

"A spell...? what kind of magic...?" Aunt Flora asked curiously.

"I'm not sure what it was...but it was a candle...Mulan used to it to somehow bring Phillip back, but it took her heart." Aurora said solemnly, remembering the look on Mulan's face as the hand ripped her heart out. Aunt Fauna gasped, "A candle? Was the wick everlasting as it burned?" Aurora nodded slowly, wondering if this was out of their hands. aunt Flora and Fauna looked at each other worried then looked back at Aurora, "Rose...This candle...that thing...was the Su-Shyin.

It's an ancient being and filled with much darkness..." Aurora held her teacup tightly, "Is there any way for Mulan to retrieve her heart back?!" Aunt Flora sighed deeply, "There is one way...but it is very dangerous...You have to search for the Su-Shyin's home and search for Mulan's heart." Aurora stood, ready to leave for her journey, but Fauna held her arm, "It's not that simple dear...You have to cross Acheron. The river that leads to the underworld, the journey across the river is the most grim of places. Many who have ventured in the the home have come out...different. They say the journey sucks all the joy from your very soul. This river changes even the most joyous of people." Aurora's hands shook from the possibility she will lose herself from this river. _But, it's for Mulan...the one I love. _"tell me child," aunt Flora sets Aurora back down to her seat, looking in her eyes intently, "What does Mulan mean to you? Is she just a friend that sacrificed something?" Aurora set the cup down, knowing the news she was about to reveal was going to be the most shocking news her Aunts will hear. "Mulan...She is...I...I Love her." Aurora swooned fainted from the very words that have escaped her mouth, hearing those words aloud for the first time gave even Aurora a startle. Aunt Flora and Fauna looked at Aurora stunned. They sat silently contemplating the situation Aurora was in. "you..love this..girl? A girl...?" Aunt Flora asked still unsure. "A woman." Aurora replied, she felt tears coming to eyes, knowing her Aunts saw her in a different light now. Then, a voice boomed from behind the four of them, "Who cares who Aurora loves? She obviously cares for this woman." Aurora looked up to see Aunt Merryweather folding her arms, disappointed with her sisters. Aurora gave a smile to her, she always knew Aunt Merryweather was the visionary, always looking beyond the narrow view. Both sisters looked at each other in defeat, Merryweather was always the last to speak on any matter, even if she was the youngest. Mulan came into the room carrying a tray of tea, feeling out of place, "Any more tea...?"


	11. Chapter 11

It took only an hour for Aurora and her aunts to set up the journey, if they headed out now, even in the dead of night, they would make it before daybreak. The Good fairies each gave one gift to help Aurora on her journey, with Mulan. Flora gave Aurora a bag of fairy dust. It had the properties of everything filled with joy, happiness, and love, she told her if she felt the happiness deplete from her body, to sprinkle a small amount, for this bad was enough for the trip there and back. Fauna gave Aurora a mystical cloak, that held more powers than all the unicorns' magic combined. For the cloak would protect her from any evil that would harm her physically, she told her to wear it and be sure to cover both her and Mulan from any danger, for the Su-Shyin was both horrid and powerful. Aunt Merryweather pulled Aurora away from the others, "Child, What I'm about to give you is no easy thing, it is both useful and powerful." Merryweather revealed her gift, that was wrapped delicately in a silk cloth, opening it carefully, Aurora saw a wand. "This is my own wand, dear. This wand is both powerful and magical. But, if this falls in the wrong hands.." Merryweather gave Aurora the cloth, hiding it from the other women. Aurora clung to all the gifts grateful, she gave Merryweather a big hug and smile, as they hugged Merryweather said one last comment, "If you feel threatened by anyone...Think of something you hold most dear and wave that wand." Aurora nodded, still embracing her Aunt. Aurora hugged all her Aunts goodbye as she and Mulan left the cottage. Aurora hid the wand under her cloak with the dust, knowing that all these treasures will help her on her journey to the Su-Shyin. _Keep a hold of who you are Mulan, just for a bit. Don't worry, I'll get your heart back, like you did for me. _

It took many long hours for Aurora and Mulan to trudge through the forest, before reaching a large pit at, what seemed like, the end of the world. Aurora peered over the edge, looking down into the pit, she saw nothing, complete darkness. _This must be it...by the description it seems like a bottomless pit..._ Aurora looked towards Mulan, who was also peering down, curious. "What is this? Why are we here?" Mulan asked, retracting her steps, away from the pit. "Mulan, we had to come here because...I can't imagine a life without a heart, without emotions, feelings, desires, and passions. A life without that...is meaningless..." Aurora took a few steps toward Mulan, hoping she won't turn back and look for the Prince herself. Mulan just stood listening to Aurora, like how they first met, coldly and attentive. "I'm doing this for you."

"I don't need you to do anything, I made my choice." Mulan said raising her voice, she became angry. _Why is she becoming angry? I don't understand..._ Then it crossed her mind _People come out of this river different...what if Mulan is already affected by the river? We haven't even gone in..._ Aurora shivered from the thought of actually setting foot inside the pit. Aurora slowly opened the bag of dust that was tied to her waist, pinching a small amount _I'm really sorry Mulan...but I have to. _Aurora flicked the dust toward Mulan, who immediately flinched, but before Mulan could do or say anything else, Aurora grabbed Mulan's collar and pulled her down into the pit with her. Both girls fell onto the hard floor in a matter of seconds, rolling down the pit's edge and stopping just before the river. Aurora quickly got up and pulled Mulan up. "Sorry, I just had too." Mulan looked at Aurora, her eyes gleamed with happiness. "Well, Yuo could have just told me without that fall..." The old Mulan said patting the dust off of Aurora's clothes. Aurora smiled big, but this was not the time for joy, she knew that the dust would only work a few seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mulan, to sum everything up, I'm getting your heart back, you emotions are like a tumid river, that's why we need to cross this river as fast as we can!" Aurora pulled Mulan towards the river, where a lonely boat sat with one paddle and enough room barely for two people. Mulan nodded, both running toward the boat, settling in. Aurora took the paddle, insisting she would paddle much more efficiently, and because she was scared of Mulan's change in personality, she was scared of what Mulan would do now that they were inside. Aurora's arms began to bun from the constant rowing, she was rowing as fast as she could, the boat going fairly quick for someone to paddle alone. Mulan sat watching the Princess, the determination in her eyes was powerful. Aurora as she paddled, looked around the the home of the Su-Shyin. She saw the horrid flames of the underworld, but a chill was all around. She could hear the troubled souls scream out and call for help. Even the water seemed infested with lost souls. Aurora shivered from the great sadness and torture that filled the already eerie air. Aurora looked back at Mulan once in a while, making sure she hasn't changed yet. Aurora felt like she was rowing forever until they finally hit the bank of the other side of the river. Aurora and Mulan quickly left the boat, briskly walking toward what seemed like the entrance of the underworld. Each step felt like a million, Aurora's legs began to feel heavy and she felt the happiness drain from her soul. Aurora took a pinch of dust and sprinkled it on herself, also some on Mulan, just in case. Aurora and Mulan made it to the entrance, the screams of the lost souls became louder and Aurora could only pray she wouldn't have to see anything horrid. The room where the Su-Shyin presided was a large, empty, bleak room.

Aurora noticed on the ceiling was an opening, and now and again, a screech of a soul would be heard as it dropped down in front of the Su-Shyin, where the decrypted, cloaked figure would point it's boney hand and the soul would be sent away as fast as it came. Aurora and Mulan barely make one step toward the Su-Shyin, "Shi hai Khun-laih Chuli?!" Aurora stepped closer, not knowing what the Su-Shyin said, but still determined to try her best. Again the figure yelled, "Ni Shyan-yaoh da Shyu-shin namana?!" Mulan spoke up, "Wah ju-daoi Ni-hway shoying yuh!" Aurora looked at Mulan in admiration, she didn't know what she was saying, but she knew she was helping. The figure laughed in the most crackly and disgusting voice ever, "What do you want with me Princess?" Aurora was surprised that this, thing, could speak English, and also knew she was a Princess. "I'm here to retrieve something of mine." Aurora spoke without a hint of fear, even though inside she was about to explode with fear. The room seemed creepier by the minute and all Aurora wanted to do was find Mulan's heart and be over with all of this. The figure lifted a gaunt finger, pointing toward an opening to her left. Aurora ran to the door, seeing the river once more, but looking closer she saw hearts floating in the river, still beating. Aurora gasped at all the souls this thing has taken. Then she saw something bob up and down from the water. "W-what...is that...?" Aurora asked, now terrified of what she'll have to go through. The Su-Shyin laughed once more, seeing the enjoyment of fear in Aurora's eyes, "That is the Ling-Hwen, It feeds off the of the Hearts' souls, it must keep alive somehow." The figure turned away from Aurora, already unamused of her. Aurora gulped stepping toward the river of hearts, and the Ling-Hwen's home.


	13. Chapter 13

Mulan grabbed Aurora's shoulder, "What are you doing?!"

"Getting your heart."

"What happens if you can't get it?" Aurora shivered a bit, Mulan feeling her fear stepped closer to her back. Aurora felt the Warrior come closer, shuddering more from desire than anything else. "I'll get it." Aurora looked at Mulan appalled, "not to be conceited, but you aren't in the best condition...after all..." swaying away from her words Aurora saw Mulan's eyes change from her usual self back to her aggressive, heartless self. Aurora quickly reached for the dust, but Mulan's grip stopped her. Aurora felt the pain from Mulan's tight grip, "M-mulan...you're hurting me..." Mulan pushed down on Aurora, who began to cower down to the floor, seeing the heartless emotion that filled Mulan's eyes. Mulan didn't speak but her eyes showed all the feelings, her hate began to overrun her motions. Aurora then heard the cackling laugh from the Su-Shyin, she was feeding off of Mulan's hate like a hungry animal. "Mulan! This isn't you!" Aurora with all her might pushed Mulan back, seeing her fall, she quickly threw a handful of dust at Mulan's face before running towards the river. She wrapped the cloak around her as tightly as she could, feeling the magic surround her body, before diving into the water. Mulan sat dazed a bit, the anger and joy that conflicted in her mind. She couldn't feel what was real and what wasn't.

Then she looked up, unable to spot Aurora anywhere, quickly she got up searching for her, then she heard a big breath that was made from the river. She saw Aurora's head pop out from the river, searching through the river for hearts. Mulan stood clenching her teeth, she was useless now, and couldn't help but feel a gleam of hope for her Princess. Aurora frantically swam around the murky river, looking at each and every beating heart that floated past her. _How am I suppose to know which one is Mulan's? What if I bring back the wrong one...what if... _Then underneath her own legs, Aurora felt something swim past her, lightly. Aurora felt chills rush through her body. _It was nothing...just look for Mulan's heart..._ Suddenly Aurora felt her leg being touched by something, Aurora lets out a scream before it tugged her down under the water. Mulan jolted from her spot, coming closer, but stopping, _If I go near that river, I'll lose myself quicker...Aurora... _Aurora struggled underneath the water from whatever grabbed her, she could feel her lungs being deprived of air already, she couldn't quit now. Aurora tried to think of something, seeing she was getting pulled down further and further. _The wand! _Aurora reached for the wand and thought of the thing she held most dear, Mulan. Saving Mulan was her priority right now, she waved the wand toward the thing and saw a bright light shoot out from the wand. she felt the Ling-Hwen release its grip and Aurora quickly swam to the top. Aurora sprang out from under the water, breathing heavily, but still driven to look for Mulan's heart. _Okay, this one...? no this one...this one! _Aurora felt helpless now, she couldn't determine which heart was Mulan's and the constant beating of the millions of hearts wasn't helping her mind. Aurora suddenly felt the happiness drain from her, she thought of the most darkest thoughts she has ever had, the death of Phillip, when Mulan was hurt by the wolves and almost didn't survive, Mulan's face when her heart was ripped from her. Aurora tried to shake away the bad memories knowing that it was only the underworld's tricks doing it to her. _I have to find it now, or it will be too late for us..._

Aurora swam eagerly touching every heart, examining it, and pushing it aside. Then Aurora's elbow touched one heart in particular, but it gave her a rush of emotion. Aurora looked back, seeing hearts around her at the moment that rush was felt. Aurora picked up every heart until one gave her the rush of emotion again. _Found it!_ Aurora smiled quickly and held on to the heart with all her life as she swam back to the bank. Before she reached the bank, a horrible cry was heard from behind her, the Ling-Hwen was agitated and angry with Aurora. Aurora looked back, "You will not take me from her!" Aurora took the wand out again and this time, a powerful light was shot from the wand. The force shot Aurora onto the riverbank while the Ling-Hwen cried in pain and dived for good into the River's despair. Aurora breathed heavily as she got up walking towards the Su-Shyin's entrance dripping with water. Aurora knew now that Phillip wasn't really back, he will never be back, oddly enough, she knew he would want her to be happy. Mulan came running to Aurora as she approached the Su-Shyin. "I found her heart. Let us leave peacefully now, demon." Aurora was in no mood to argue or talk with the Su-Shyin. The Su-Shyin darted a terrible look at Aurora, as she saw Aurora and Mulan leave. Before Aurora and Mulan left the Su-Shyin muttered something under its breath, "Tahbu Aih-ni, ChunShi." Mulan looked at the Su-Shyin with regret, knowing she shouldn't have listen to her. Aurora and Mulan walked toward the small boat, seeing it was waiting for them to cross the river once more, for the last time. Then Mulan felt something brew inside of her, it was dark; Evil. Aurora stepped into the boat taking a hold of the oar and waited for Mulan to climb in. She looked at Mulan, seeing her just stand before the boat, confused. "Mulan...? Are you feeling okay...?" as Aurora asked she reached for the dust, just in case. Mulan looked up at Aurora, her eyes were filled with, not anger, but rage. Aurora became worried, and terrified. "Give me my heart." Mulan said demanding, her voice was filled with strong, hate. "Mulan...You're aren't feeling yourself...let me help you..." Aurora threw the bag of dust toward Mulan, but she dodged it, hearing the bag fall into the water. "My heart. Please." Mulan stepped closer, stepping into the boat. The boat floated away from the riverbank, and they both were alone on the river. "Mulan...Stop!" Aurora tried to sound brave and menacing, but her thoat tightened as she spoke, leaving her vulnerable.


	14. Chapter 14

Mulan's eyes filled with redness, almost like blood, she growled like an animal, hungry for a kill. Aurora felt the hate boil in Mulan's blood, the Su-Shyin did or said something to Mulan, enraging her before they left it's home. Mulan unsheathed her sword and swung at Aurora, Aurora quickly lifted her cape, closing her eyes, she heard and felt the sword get knocked back from the magic of the cape. Aurora reached for the wand, _I'm so sorry, but this isn't you! _Aurora waves the wand, with all the force in her heart, it shoots a blue light out at Mulan, and launches her back at the end of the boat, knocked out, shaking the boat roughly. Aurora holds onto the side of the boat, looking at the wand in surprise. She didn't know she possessed that much magic within herself. It took Aurora just a few minutes to row back toward the entrance of the pit, seeing the bank close by. Hopping out, putting Mulan's heart safely secured where the bag used to be, she dragged Mulan's body up and out of the pit's opening. The day of light was beginning to rise from behind the mountains. Aurora breathed in the fresh air, noticing she smelled of a horrific stench from the underworld's water. She looked at Mulan, who looked peaceful, for once, and dragged her along the path back to the cottage. _You are almost back_

Aurora heaved through the door of her aunts' house, dragging the Warrior in with her. The Good Fairies jumped from their seats with a startle, staring at Aurora. "Dear?! What happened? Is she hurt?" Aurora drags Mulan toward the sofa, pushing her onto the comfortable cushions. "I think, she's just knocked out...?" Aurora looked toward Merryweather a bit worried. Merryweather squeezed her way through her sisters and looks at Mulan. She touched her forehead with a smile, "She's just sleeping now." Aurora gives a big relieved smile. She sets herself next to the Warrior, looking intently at the graceful face that was finally resting. Aurora asks her Aunts if she can wash the stench off quickly before waking Mulan. Aurora caresses Mulan's face before leaving to clean herself off.


	15. Chapter 15

After a few hours, the sun began to shine through the windows of the Mill house and Mulan stirred a bit before waking. She looked around surprised, she didn't what happened and why she felt her head ache with a pain. Mulan began getting up from the sofa, rubbing her head, she saw the three small women watch her as she awoke, then she saw Aurora, fresh and new, come happily to hug her. Mulan was confused and didn't understand what all the fuss was about. But one thing she did know was she was still unmoved by Aurora's embrace. "Aunties, we'll be back." Aurora grabbed Mulan's hand and pulled her outside. Aurora wanted to have Mulan to herself for a moment, without the stares of her Aunts. Aurora and Mulan walked into the forest before stopping to sit where the sun shone best through the dense forest. Aurora looked at Mulan, with all the love she had. Mulan looked at her, still confused, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mulan asked embarrassed. Aurora's delicate hands held out the beating heart that belonged to the Warrior, smiling at her achievement. Mulan looked down, seeing her heart in the hands of the Princess. "I'm Sorry..." Mulan looked up at Aurora sad. She couldn't imagine what she went through. Aurora was taken aback from her comment, "Why?" "Because...I almost killed you." Mulan looked up at Aurora She didn't want to have the Warrior worried from their recent trip, which obviously was tugging at Mulan's mind.

Before anymore words were mentioned, Aurora grasped the heart, positioning it to put back into Mulan's chest. "Ready...?" Aurora became overwhelmed with anxiety now. The look in Mulan's eyes were the same like the time she put Aurora's heart back in. Aurora thrusted the heart in Mulan's chest, feeling the warmth before she let go of the heart and took her hand away. Mulan clenched her chest, feeling the beating of her familiar heart, then a rush of emotions came back to MulanShe suddenly felt the immense love that was left behind, the love for her Princess. Aurora smiled seeing the emotion rush back into Mulan's eyes, knowing it was all over. Mulan stared into her Princess' eyes, looking at the gleaming blue eyes, crystal clear like the water in the most sacred pond. Mulan smiled, "Woh Aihni" Aurora looked at her smiling, wondering what the Warrior just said. "It means, I love you." The Warrior's and Princess's lips crashed in with each other. The long awaited, longing kiss was finally made between them. Aurora felt Mulan pull her closer, as if she would be lost without her. Mulan felt Aurora's soft hand reach up towards her face, pulling her closer as well. As they parted, both girls heard giggling from behind them. Both girls looked back seeing Aurora's aunts hiding behind a tree. Aurora blushed fiercely, her cheeks turning a bright red. Mulan grinned seeing her Princess become bashful from their kiss, that was shared with her Aunts. Mulan quickly kissed Aurora's red cheek and stood, holding her hand out toward her Princess. "What now?" Mulan asked looking in Aurora's eyes, more lovingly than before. Aurora took her hand, grasping it tightly as she stood up. She stood for a few seconds then the biggest smile Mulan has ever seen on her appeared. "Our life...In Storybrooke." Mulan smiled with her Princess. _This was our new adventure, together...At last. _


End file.
